Memory
by I-Plead-Obsession
Summary: In a small desolate village is where Kagome made a promise long ago when she was just a young kid. Years later, in the big city of Tokyo, Kagome a successful High School teacher, who is engaged to a merciless business tycoon, starts to remember her forgot
1. Default Chapter

**MEMORY **

**Rating: NC-17 just to be safe. It is due to language and some compromising scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of Rumiko Takahashi's characters mentioned or used in this story. **

**Summary: In a small desolate village is where Kagome made a promise long ago when she was just a young kid. Years later, in the big city of Tokyo, Kagome a successful High School teacher, who is engaged to a merciless business tycoon, starts to remember her forgotten past and a promise made long ago. **

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

'**Slang**

**Key terms are located at the bottom if you need them.**

* * *

_**Memory**_

**Chapter One**

_**Beginning of a New Day**_

* * *

**Silver tresses rustled gently in the warm breeze. Golden irises twinkled in joy. And far off in the distance, a child's laughter could be heard. A young girl no more than the age of five, with raven black hair and glowing chocolate brown eyes, walked in wonder at the mysterious world before her. She soon came to an old Sakura tree, the only thing truly visible. **

**Sitting down at the base of the tree, and feeling the rough bar scratch her back. A soft whisper reached her ears. A whisper, like so many other things here, seemed so familiar. "Do you promise?" the soft breath tickled her ears.**

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The shrill cry of a digital alarm clock permeated the air. A slender hand revealed itself from the cocoon of blankets, the owner had carelessly surrounded herself in. " Damn alarm clock" came the muffled voice as she hit the snooze button for the seventh time.**

"**Kagome..." "Kagome..." "KAGOME!" a sweet voice yelled harshly, trying to wake the seemingly dead girl.**

"**Yes?" inquired the half awake Kagome.**

"**Your late" the voice said blatantly**

"**What do you mean Sango?" Kagome asked innocently, and somewhat stupidly, as she began to wipe the sleep from her eyes and mosey over to the bathroom attached to her room. **

**Kagome's room was of simple design. A large futon was placed in the center of the room. White cream sheets were rumpled and carelessly strewn to one side of the bed, along with her pillows. A light tan color was on her walls that seemed to light up from the small rays of sunlight coming through the bamboo reed curtains. The sunlight danced along the perfectly polished hard wood floors and dark cherry work trim. Large bamboo plants grew along the sides of her window at the wall above her futon. To the wall on the right of the futon close to the window is the dark cherry wood bathroom door. Whilst on the opposite side of the room near the base of the bed is the door to the outside world.**

**Frustrated Sango yells "what do you mean? What do you mean? You are late plain and simple" sighing Sango goes back to her pacing outside her doorway.**

**Sango was the roommate of Kagome's and her best friend, they had been through everything together. Sisters they were sometimes called, though they could never find out why.**

**Sango was ... ordinary, or at least she tries to be, though it is somewhat difficult due to her heritage: a Demon Slayer. Though demons did not do not exist, or at least that is what is Kagome thought. **

'**And another day begins' thought Kagome, rolling her eyes she quickly rushed through her morning routines.**

**Sighing, and halting her pacing Sango looked at the ticking clock, Quarter past eight it read. Sighing again Sango walked over form her door to a mirror on the wall behind her. She began to eye her image.**

**Nothing was extremely spectacular with her appearance. She had long dark brown hair, tied in a pony tail at the very tips with a long white ribbon, to keep it from going in her face. She wore a simple white blouse with a little lace around the collar. Also wearing a plain black skirt, to top it all off she wore plain black high heel dress shoes. Looking up from her shoes warm brown eyes were looking back, with her toned, slim, and slightly tanned face, with rose pink lips, and her well defined body, seemed not to fit with her idea of a simple woman visage she aimed for. She was quite the opposite.**

"**You know you got to stop staring at yourself. You look fine, so quit being so insecure" breaking Sango out of her daze. Sango just smirked at her antics and how she was so wrong.**

"**And what of it Kagome?" turning around to face Kagome and placed her hands in an intimidating manner, though she knew it never worked.**

"**Oh nothing," Kagome said unaffected, "but we better get going, 'cause you made me late" sticking out her tongue, she raced out the door. **

"**You are such a liar Kagome!" called Sango, but Kagome was already out the door and half way out down the street. Grabbing her suitcase, she raced out to meet her friend, and walk with her to work.**

* * *

**Holding up a picture in the shadows, a dark for smiled lovingly. The picture was of a small girl no more than the age of five, with raved black hair and deep soulful chocolate brown eyes. She smiled ever so sweetly back at someone, someone faded in her memory.**

**The lone figure flipped over the worn down picture. A not was neatly scribbled on the back, it read:**

_**To My Best Friend Forever**_

_**Kagome**_

**The mysterious form licked its lips. It could still taste her sweet blood on its lips, from so long ago. **

**Bowing its head it whispers "A demon's promise... lasts forever my Kagome"**

* * *

**Raven hair blew wildly in the wind. Gently blowing in the sweet chocolate brown eyes of Kagome, soft pink lips went into a playful pout "Sango..." whined Kagome.**

"**What do you want Kagome?"**

"**Just a hair band, my hair is becoming annoying"**

"**No need for that, we are already here."**

**Looking ahead, at the sight of her old high school came into view. Sighing in relief, Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and ran into the building.**

**Green skirts and black suits were everywhere. Looking around Kagome smiled cheerfully and headed off to the staff room. Sango still standing in the entrance thought worried 'something is wrong'.**

**An ear piercing shriek of "Hentai!" could be heard throughout the hallways, followed by a loud slap, crash, and a pitiful moan.**

**Sango's eyes burned with fire, her hands at her sides in fists "Miroku, how could you? We are in a learning environment!"**

**Shaking in the crater he was face down in, and he slowly started to pick himself up. Wincing as he felt a new bruise, to add to the collection from Sango, forming. "My dearest Sango it is not my fault, it is this accursed hand" raising his gloved hand surrounded in prayer beads to her.**

"**Sure it is Monk." She said sighing and rolling her eyes, she turned toward the approaching Kagome.**

**Miroku was... well a perverted man, though he blamed it on his Demonic Hand or rather Kazanna. **

**He was a very handsome man; black short hair with a small pony tail accentuated his deep brown eyes. He wore a simple black dress suit with a purple tie, and matching black dress shoes. The only thing distracting from his image was his purple and black gloved hand with blue prayer beads surrounding it.**

**His family had come from a long line of monks, and it was said his family was cursed with a Kazanna five-hundred years ago from an evil demon whose name lost over the years.**

**Looking at her watch, Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically 'right on time Miroku, as always'. Marching over and looking pitifully at Miroku "you know... if you quit being so perverted Sango might just accept a dat..." unable to speak more due to Sango's firm grasp on her mouth. **

"**Did I hear right?"**

"**Miroku..." warned Sango**

**With renewed vigor Miroku rushed up to Sango, just then a loud bell pierced the air. Sango seizing the opportunity says "Oh! Look at that must go, bye Miroku." Grabbed Kagome and left Miroku all alone in the hallway.**

"**Wow, that is cold, but..." says cheerfully perking up and marches off to class; one thought on his mind 'at least there is always lunch'**

* * *

**The lunch bell eventually rang and the swarm of students entered the halls. **

**Kagome quietly meandered down the emty halls, with her pre-packed lunch. Her thoughts were centered on her strange dream.**

**The silver tresses and golden irises looked back at her shimmering in the sunlight. The mysterious tree, and the gentle blowing blossoms and the boys voice whispering into her ear.**

"**Kagome for Pete's sake!" frustrated Sango settles beside her and sets her cafeteria tray down on the picnic table.**

"**Huh?" as if waking from a dream Kagome looks around and remembers where she is, noticing Sango and her uneaten sushi in front of her. **

"**What is wrong Kagome? You have bees so preoccupied lately. What's on your mind?" worried Sango places a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

"**Nothing really"**

"**Oh, is that so? Kagome I know when you are lying, so just spill. Wait... is it something I did?" At that thought Sango removed her hand and sat eager to listen.**

"**No Sango, it is just ... That this reoccurring dream seems so..."**

"**Good afternoon ladies, and might I add Sango you look even lovelier" Sitting down on the other side, Sango and Miroku start up a conversation forgetful of Kagome's silence. Kagome pitched in her few comments to keep them talking but her mind was still wondering about that dream.**

* * *

**Silver tresses and amber eyes, clouded in misery waked down a loan dirt path high in the hills, as he had been doing for many years. Bright red hakama and haori rustled gently in the wind. Silver ears adorned the head of the man, constantly twitching.**

**The man continued on his way, head bowed. His mind stuck in a faded memory. He soon came to a small village, buzzing with life. No technology could be seen.**

**The women and children in the village recoiled in fear of the hanyou entering their village, just like so many times before. He did not care; he was used to this treatment.**

**He solemnly walked onto the path leading to the rice fields where all the men were working. Again he received the same treatment and again he continued on his way unaffected. **

**The man came to a lone hut at the base of the village. There was his destination, like is had been so for over twenty years. He quietly slipped inside.**

**An old woman missing one eye was inside. She was dressed in the traditional priestess garb (red hakama and white haori), she was slowly ground fresh herbs gathered from her walk earlier.**

"**What do you want Inuyasha?" inquired the old women.**

"**What do I always come here for hag?" responded Inuyasha gruffly.**

"**Inuyasha," sighing sadly and halting her work, "you have come here everyday, and ask the same question ever since she left twenty years ago, can you not move on? She is gone and possible never coming back." **

"**No" was his simple reply.**

"**Alright, but I ask you this, why?"**

**Looking up as if in a dream quickly whipped his head back down and snarled baring his fangs "she has something of mine, and I want it back."**

"**My question is answered, so now here is yours after so long: she was sent to Tokyo, though I cannot say why."**

**Rushing out the door, with a renewed reason to live, he ran down the path on to begin his way to Tokyo.**

**Shaking her head Kaede continued her work a smile grazed her lips 'A love stuck fool that Inuyasha.'**

**Racing down the path excitement in his every bound thought with humor 'I think I will pay my dear half-brother a visit.' Smirking at that thought he continued on his way.**

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**Key Terms: **

**Hakama: the pants they used to where long ago.**

**Haori: the shirts they used to wear with the bell sleeves.**

**Kazanna: wind tunnel**

**Hentai: Pervert, or perverted, depends on usage. **

**AN: Alright I welcome any reviews you have to give, including flames because well that means I can fix what you do not like. So anyway just please review and the next chapter will be up ASAP. Oh and by the way this is my first Inuyasha fan fiction so please bear with me thank you. Oh, and please forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. I have yet to get a beta. Thank you for being understanding. **

15


	2. Proposition

**MEMORY **

**Rating: NC-17 just to be safe. It is due to language and some compromising scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of Rumiko Takahashi's characters mentioned or used in this story. **

**Summary: In a small desolate village is where Kagome made a promise long ago when she was just a young kid. Years later, in the big city of Tokyo, Kagome a successful High School teacher, who is engaged to a merciless business tycoon, starts to remember her forgotten past and a promise made long ago. **

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

'**Slang**

**Key terms are located at the bottom if you need them.**

* * *

_**Memory**_

**Chapter Two**

_**Proposition **_

* * *

**__**

**Standing at the front of the small classroom, with a book in her hands, Kagome pointed towards a girl in the far back right corner near the window and asked "And so Shira, what is your opinion of chapter two of Wind Song?"**

"**Ring! Ring! Ring!"**

**"Hold that thought" walking over to the phone, Kagome glared at it for interrupting her student and cursed whoever was on the other line. She angrily picked up the phone.**

"**Hello?" gruffly Kagome asked**

"**Kagome," a deep smooth voice was heard. She recognized it easily, and her eyes lit up like little shining lights, "I have a proposition."**

"**And that would be?" asked Kagome excitedly.**

"**Let's go out to dinner tonight," the smooth replied.**

"**Oh I'd love to!" exclaimed Kagome.**

"**Alright then, everything will be waiting"**

"**Click" and with that Kagome hung up the phone, glowing with excitement. **

**Turning around she was met with an onslaught of her students.**

**Questions blared and Kagome spent her entire English class answering them all. 'Thank Kami it is Friday' she thought. **

**Soon the word of Kagome having a boyfriend spread around the school like a wildfire, and many of the teenage boys went home heartbroken, as they cursed the mystery man.**

* * *

"**Oh, thank Kami it is Friday, I think I would go insane if it wasn't" said Sango sighing.**

**Smirking Kagome calmly replied "Oh really Sango? Because having your boyfriend call in the middle of class, then having the word spread around, does not sound fun, unless I am wrong?"**

"**You know...maybe my day was not so bad after all."**

"**Exactly"**

**Smiling Kagome continued on her trek home, waiting for Sango to catch up.**

* * *

"**He actually did that though?" Sango asked amazed that Kagome's boyfriend did that.**

"**Yes, he also said that everything is waiting, so if I know him, everything is planned, including what I am going to wear."**

"**He must have a lot of time on his hands."**

"**Not really he's is just a perfectionist."**

"**Apparently." Rolling her eyes as Kagome rushed inside their humble home.**

**Rushing straight for the kitchen, Kagome came upon a silver box sitting on the counter.**

**Carefully opening it, a letter was seen on top of many different items. Ripping open the elegantly addressed envelope. The letter read:**

_**To My Kagome,**_

_**I hope everything meets your expectations, and I cannot wait till our meeting. A limousine will be waiting outside your home sharply, at seven o' clock.**_

**_From your shimasu_**

****

"**Wow, who is your rich lover?" Kagome lowered the letter only to see Sango searching through the box.**

"**Ah! What are you doing?" she exclaimed frantically waving her arms like a childish shy school girl.**

"**Searching for the end of the rainbow, what does it look like I am doing?" replied Sango sarcastically, not ceasing her search. **

"**Fine, alright, but move over I want to look to!"**

**So they looked and looked until...**

"**Oh my Kami, Kagome look"**

**Pulling her head out of the box Kagome looked upon the most gorgeous dress.**

**It was crimson red, made of the finest silks available. The dress was long and flowed nicely; also it was strapless only for a tie up back. Black dragons were woven into the hem.**

"**God I wish I had a boyfriend of such taste"**

**Blushing Kagome looked inside the box to hide it and mumbled "he is not hard on the eyes either."**

"**Oh you vixen Kagome." **

**

* * *

**

**After what seemed like five minutes, the two women found and expensive perfume called "Haiku", matching red tie up high heels and red silk purse. The necklace and matching earrings they found were of exquisite design. White gold made up the chain and base of the earrings and back of the necklace pendant, and the finest cut of amethyst shaped into a cresent moon was used as a pendant and for the earrings.**

**Six Forty-five, the clock read when they were done admiring all the items.**

**Sango had to rush Kagome into the shower and get everything ready for her date with her mysterious lover. **

'**Hmm, what am I going to do tonight, whilst Kagome is gone?'**

**"Two minutes till seven, and you look wonderful" commented Sango as both of them walked towards the door.**

**Turning towards her friend she slyly whispered "if you have Miroku over, don't forget to wrap it up and throw it out!" Hurriedly Kagome rushed out the door before Sango could have realized what she meant.**

**Blinking, Sango's face began to turn into a glare, "oh Kagome, you are evil..."**

"**Ring! Ring!"**

**'evil phone' thought Sango as she rushed to it, finally she answered.**

"**Moshi, Moshi" Sango breathlessly spoke.**

"**Ah my dearest Sango" said a sly voice.**

**Growling at who it was, she gruffly replied "what do you want Monk?"**

"**Whoa! Just curious if you were doing anything tonight, 'cause if you weren't, I was wondering if you would like to go... to say...a movie?" Miroku said shyly. **

**Shocked at his insecurity and a little worried, sheaccepted his offer. Hanging up the phone she went to go and get ready happily chanting in her head 'It's going to be fine, it is just Miroku... I'm screwed '**

**While riding in the limo, Kagome was a wreck. Her hands were in knots in her lap, and butterflies fluttered frantically around in her stomach. Sighing and facing the fact it only happened when she was going to him.**

**When the limo finally stopped Kagome let out a breath she did not know she was holding in.**

**The driver promptly came and opened the door allowing Kagome's gaze to fall upon the most romantic restaurant in Tokyo, Sakura. **

**Slowly and unsteadily, she walked into the restaurant and stealing her nerves, strolled over to the man at the front desk.**

**"Ah! Madam, you must be Ms. Higurashi Kagome, am I correct?" the man asked, his voice thick with a heavy French accent.**

**"Yes I am."**

**"Come this way please then." **

**The man began to walk down a hall leading past couples holding hands and lovers kissing. She could not help but sigh romantically at the displays of affection.**

**The mysterious French man led her into a more secluded, yet more exquisite part of the restaurant. Leading her to a dark wooden door with black roses carved into the edging. Opened the door with a large old looking gold key with roses also carved into it.**

**Gesturing her inside, the man began to eye her firm ass, and all of her beautiful curves. A look of lust glazed over his eyes as he stepped up behind her. Gently breathing into her ear, he whispered seductively "if you ever need anything...just ask."**

**Whipping Kagome smacked him hard in the face. "Get out!" she warned, her voice quivering in anger, on the verge of yelling. The man quickly excited the room.**

**And with that Kagome went to go sit on a large soft, silk, red couch. **

**The room was beautiful. Dark hardwood floors were brought out by the navy blue walls with shining sparkles, glittering like stars in the dim, romantic light.**

**The door soon began to open after what seemed like hours. A tall dark figure walking in. He stood around 6'4, with long, luscious silver hair, placed in a high pony tail with a black ribbon, trailed past his nice firm ass in a smooth wave.**

**Smooth pale skin like moonlight was accentuated by his tailored black, Guchi, dress suit and silk crimson tie. **

**The calmly looked toward Kagome, his golden eyes cold and unforgiving, but began to soften slightly at the sight of her.**

**"My dear Kagome, glad you could make it this wondrous evening" his emotionless voice spoke, while a small smirk tugged at his lush red lips. The man strode over to the couch in his arrogant stride, that always seemed to say I-am-so-perfect-and-you-know-it-and-I-don't-even-have-to-try, and joined Kagome on the couch. **

**"Why all this Lord Sesshoumaru? I am just a petty woman after all." Kagome smirked thinking she could actually make him stumble. **

**"Ah, but how you have changed this Sesshoumaru's mind, you are a goddess, and no one other woman equals your beauty or elegance." Kagome could only help but blush.**

**Looking down, he seemed to close his eyes as if a huge worry crossed his mind. Shaking his head he asked the most interesting question "Do you love me, with all your mind body and soul?"**

**Shocked by the question, she gave her inno****cent answer "yes Sesshoumaru, I love you and I always will."**

**Seeming to be happy with that statement he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a little black box. **

**Slowly he opened, soon revealing a ring beyond imagine. An extremely large 24k diamond of the finest cut available, rested in a beautifully crafted 24k gold ring. Purple amethyst stoned in the shape of cresent moons were set beside the diamond with small sapphires in between the diamond and amethyst stones. **

"**Will you marry me Kagome, and become the Lady of my household?" he calmly asked looking deeply into her eyes.**

**Completely mesmerized by the ring, her mouth was in a silent gasp, soon replies "Oh Sesshoumaru ..."**

* * *

**Key Terms:**

**Moshi Moshi: Hello**

**Kami: God**

**Shimasu: Love**

**A/N: Alright, some reviews would be nice (really!) and I would also like to apologize for any grammatical errors as I have yet to get a beta reader (which I really should get.) And I also apologize for it being so short, but editing happens. Also I apologize for it being kinda choppy, but the stuff I first wrote did not fit or even was needed, not even for description. Anyway better stop rambling Ja ne and hope you enjoyed this chapter.. **

8


	3. My Apologies

To my very few Memory fans:

I am deeply sorry, but I have decided to put this chapter on hold for a while until I can get everything in my life sorted out. Though, I will be continuing my other story Transcending Time and starting another called Moonlit Shadow.

So if you have any concerns or requests please feel free to contact me at snow angel 1010 hotmail com (just remove the spaces and add underscores).

Thank you

Amaya Gin Kagome


End file.
